Óculos
by camilatavs
Summary: Muito bem, eu tinha uma detenção com a Lily. Uma Lily adorável, meiga, maravilhosa e espumando de raiva. O que podia ser melhor que duas horas sozinho com ela? Eu só precisava achar a porcaria dos óculos reservas dentro daquele malão idiota.
1. Se as meninas do Leblon

_Se as meninas do Leblon  
__Não olham mais pra mim  
__(Eu uso óculos)_

- James, não seja idiota. Você está ótimo. - Remus repetiu pela enésima vez quando eu me encarei no reflexo da colher. Claro que para ele eu estou ótimo. Ele está ótimo: Segue sendo uma girafa de cabelos castanhos com olheiras. As garotas continuam dando em cima dele. Ele continua corando fortemente sempre que isso acontece. Ou seja, o mundo dele segue o seu curso normal. O meu? O meu não. Algo foi bruscamente alterado e eu sei o que foi. Eu nunca vou me acostumar com essas coisas. Sabe quantas vezes já os quebrei? Três.

- Prongs, não revele seu lado veado deste jeito. É sério, ter um gay entre os marotos não vai nos tornar mais populares. - Esse seria Sirius, é claro. Ele nunca vai aceitar que minha forma animaga é um CERVO, não um veado. Se um cachorro não o descrevesse perfeitamente, acho que também o zoaria.

- Sirius, uma vez na vida, cale a boca, sim? - Mandei, tentando beber um pouco do meu café extra-forte. Para meu completo desespero, o vapor embaçou as minhas lentes e eu fui forçado a tirar aquela coisa do rosto para limpar. E adivinhe só? Aumentaram para quatro as vezes que aquela porcaria quebrou. Eu os uso a dois meses e consegui esse recorde. Wortmail reprimiu uma risada e eu olhei com uma carranca em sua direção, me abaixando para consertar com um feitiço simples.

Certo, vou explicar o meu drama. Eu uso óculos. Não pareceu ruim? Ok, darei todos os detalhes sórdidos e você pode rir da minha desgraça. No feriado de Natal, eu fui para casa passar o feriado com meus pais (por algum motivo obscuro, Sirius rejeitou o convite de ir junto). A comida estava ótima como sempre, a elfo doméstico lá de casa tinha se superado mas a minha mãe notou que eu estava meio que... Trombando em paredes quando tentava passar pelas portas. Ela decidiu que deviamos visitar o tio Clodoaldo, o aborto oftamologista da familia. Sinceramente? Acho que ele rogou essa praga em mim de proposito. Quer dizer, que tipo de pessoa diria uma maldade dessa para o sobrinho? Você sabe, que ele terá de usar óculos para o resto da vida? E essa nem é a pior parte. Faz quase um mês que voltamos do feriado e eu não recebi UM convite de NINGUÉM. Não que eu fosse aceitar, levando em conta meus atuais sentimentos por uma ruiva (que me odeia). Mas sempre é legal receber convites e o dia dos namorados é semana que vem. Eu não tenho NINGUÉM para "comemorar". Sabe a única vez que passei um dia dos namorados sozinho? Ano passado, quando coincidiu com uma lua cheia. Eu preferi o Moony que uma garota. Não pense merda, ele é um dos meus melhores amigos e merecia apoio. Garotas são só... Garotas. Exceto a Lily. Mas tudo bem, não me importo nenhum pouco com nada disso. Só estou comentando.

- Sabe, deveriamos comer alguma coisa além disso. - Murmurou Peter, lebrando-nos que deviamos mesmo almoçar alguma coisa. Ele é sempre timido ao sugerir algo, mas algumas de suas idéias são brilhantes. Só algumas. E todos os quatro concordavamos que estar em Hogsmeade e não comer algo preparado no Três Vassouras nem cantar a Rosmerta - a filha do dono do pub, claro - era inadmissivel. Sirius foi o primeiro a levantar e com isso ganhou o direito de fazer a tentativa do dia, eu só pude resmungar uns palavrões e mostrar-lhe o dedo médio. Quando Padfoot se afastou, eu olhei na direção de Remus.

- Não tem mesmo um feitiço que possa consertar minha visão? - Pedi, com um tom meio desesperado. Eu podia aguentar aquelas coisas, mas realmente preferia que não. A população de Hogwarts parecia ter caido para a metade na minha perspectiva. Além disso, ELE é o monitor/rato de biblioteca. Eu sou só o cara que conseguiu oito NOMS no chute.

- Não que eu saiba. - Ele respondeu em um tom divertido. Isso, seu lobo filho da puta. Ria de mim. Eu teria dito para onde ele podia ir com o sorriso que queria exibir, mas me contive. Era facil saber que a lua cheia estava perto só de _olhar_ para Remus. Ele parecia mais cansado que o normal. - Mas eu posso pesquisar.

- Ei, vocês três, eu pedi uma torta a Rosmerta. Comam e voltem para o castelo. Acho que vou comer uma outra coisa. - Pads voltara e estava anunciando isso da maneira tipica. Remus e Peter se deram ao trabalho de olhar para quem ele estava encarando fixamente. Era uma terceiranista, suponho. Rosmerta, provavelmente, o ignorou como de costume. Ela nunca nos dava bola. Acho que os pais dela devem ter orientado que os alunos de Hogwarts não valem nem um nuque, ainda mais alunos como nós.

- Sabe, Sirius, isso é considerado pedofilia em muitos paises. - Observou Moony, ao mesmo tempo que eu me interessava no objeto de afeição de Padfoot. E é, era mesmo uma terceiranista.

- Vivemos num país livre, meu caro Moony. - Zombou Sirius, com um sorriso malicioso ao mesmo tempo que afastava-se. Wortmail riu e eu meneei a cabeça, inclinando a cabeça em uma tentativa de reconhecer a pirralha em que ele daria em cima...

- Merda! - Praguejei fazendo com que Remus e Peter me encarassem com curiosidade. As porcarias dos óculos haviam caido pela quinta vez.

* * *

**NA: **

- Eu sei que James deve ser míope desde que nasceu. Não seja desagradável apontando o fato, pura licença poética :B  
- O aviso de sempre: os personagens não me pertencem, é tudo da J.K. Rowling, sua cabeça genial e as editoras que possuem os direitos. Nenhum lucro foi obtido a partir desta fanfic (digo, eu me diverti, mas acho que isso não conta! Thank, God).  
- Como já mencionado - e fica óbvio no desenvolvimento, mas né - é uma songfic inspirada na música do compositor brilhante Herbert Vianna e tocada pel'Os Paralamas do Sucesso. A música também não me pertence.


	2. E volta e meia

_E volta e meia  
Eu entro com meu carro pela contramão  
(Eu tô sem óculos)_

Na terça-feira seguinte era lua cheia. Isso explicava porque Moony não estava conosco no salão comunal e porque estávamos todos ansiosos em um canto afastado. Sério, como as pessoas dessa escola se dizem inteligentes? Qualquer pessoa notaria que tem algo errado uma vez por mês, nós nem tentamos chamar atenção. Você sabe quanto isso é raro? O Sirius nem mesmo passa uma de suas cantadas inúteis na Marlene McKinnon - e acredite, para ele, uma noite sem fazer isso é uma noite perdida. Então, seria de supor que quando Padfoot fica em pé na frente da lareira andando em círculos, eu apenas encaro o que parece ser o nada com uma expressão estranha (de acordo com Sirius) e Peter come... Certo, Peter estava agindo normalmente. Como ele consegue? Terei de admitir: Eu não encaro o nada. Eu encaro um ponto muito especifico do Salão Comunal. O ponto mais lindo, brilhante, cheio de vida, encantador, gentil e perfeito do aposento. Ou seja, o local em que Lilian Evans estiver. Nesse caso, o lado oposto do salão com Dorcas. Mas eu não estava enxergando a Meadowes.

- Prongs, mais um pouco e acho que vai babar. - Sirius zombou quando seguiu meu olhar, parecendo achar engraçado o meu _leve_ tombo pela ruiva. Antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo, o cachorro maldito estava acenando freneticamente na direção dela. - Ei, Lily!

- Pads, eu realmente acho que você vai precisar de um seguro de vida, porque... - Eu começara a rosnar uma ameaça, mas a voz da Evans realmente me fez calar a boca.

- Sim? - A ruiva erguera a cabeça, saindo de trás de um dos seus dez milhões de livros para encarar Sirius com uma expressão maternal.

Espera. Eu disse maternal? Que porra é essa? O que esse cachorro tem e eu não? Ela não olha pra MIM com uma expressão maternal. Não que eu queira ser filho dela, mas eu preferia uma expressão maternal do que a de desprezo que ela me exibia a uns meses atrás. Como esse imbecil consegue e eu não? Sou EU que tento fazer com que ela saia comigo desde o 5º ano. Eu até me desculpei por azarar o Snape.

- Não está na hora da sua ronda, ruiva? - Que merda é essa? Só _eu_ posso chamar Lily de ruiva, mesmo que os cabelos _sejam_ vermelhos. Mas, aparentemente, nem ela nem Sirius dão a mínima para o que eu acho. E, penso que minha expressão era realmente engraçada, pois Wortmail começara a gargalhar. Eu pude ver quando ela olhou no relógio antes de fechar o livro.

- Tem razão, Si. - A resposta dela fora carinhosa _demais_, se quer saber minha opinião. Quer dizer, SI? Até Pads corou com essa. Era impressão minha ou eu tinha chifres antes mesmo de conseguir a garota? Aliás, o que acontecera com o mundo que conhecemos, Merlim? - Nos vemos depois, Peter. Ah. Você também, James.

E ela saiu. Me deixando com uma expressão embasbacada, Peter com um acesso de riso e Sirius com um sorriso sacana, o maldito. E sem me chamar de Potter, notou? Bem, eu notei. A minha felicidade durou dois segundos, que foi o tempo que demorei para encarar o cachorro do Sirius Black e ela foi substituída por raiva.

- Você tem dois segundos para explicar que diabos foi isso, Padfoot.

- Estamos atrasados, Prongs.

- Não dou a minima, seu cachorro de uma figa. O que aconteceu no feriado, Sirius? - Rosnei. Eu sei, parece injusto. Mas eu conheço Sirius Black a seis anos, sei que ele não conseguiria resistir caso uma garota bonita desse atenção a ele - não que eu ache que a Lily tenha feito isso - mesmo que eu estivesse apaixonado por ela (e se meus ciumes servem de indicação, eu estou apaixonado por Lilian Evans). Aliás, eu tenho tanta certeza assim por um único motivo: Eu era exatamente igual.

- Nada, James. Qual é o seu problema? Remus precisa de nós. - Como se eu não soubesse disso. Sirius pegara a minha capa e estava abrindo-a, de modo que pudesse esconder nós três sem maiores problemas. Eu, por outro lado, não estava pronto para aceitar aquela resposta. Era insatisfatória. Quer dizer, a Evans não teria começado a chama-lo de Si do nada. Peter deu de ombros, levantando-se com o rosto sujo de migalhas de alguma coisa.

Sabe, quando dizem que o ciumes cega as pessoas, acho que é verdade. Pelo menos explicaria porque exatamente eu pulei em cima de Sirius e o soquei com toda a força que eu consegui reunir. Ele retribuiu, é claro. Black sempre foi melhor que eu brigando, ele sempre precisou enfrentar centenas de namorados enfurecidos. Nós passamos um tempo nos engalfinhando até Wortmail se meter e conseguir nos separar. Obviamente, eu não tinha mais óculos. Nem mesmo a armação escapara desta vez. Resmunguei um impropério, afastando-me.

- Vão sem mim. - Bufei irritado, sabendo que Moony me daria um sermão no dia seguinte. Não por não ter ido: Acho que ele preferia assim, aliás. Mas por ter batido em Sirius sem um motivo que lhe pareça levemente razoável. Peter arrastou Padfoot pela abertura do retrato, me deixando sozinho e meio cego. Xinguei a mãe de Black antes de me virar na direção dos dormitórios. Aliás, tem algo que é realmente importante que eu confesse: Tenho o pior senso de direção possivel. Não conseguiria me orientar sem enxergar nem que fosse para salvar a vida. Isso provavelmente significa que eu não deveria ficar surpreso quando ouvi uma voz extremamente irritada quando pisei no primeiro degrau da escada:

- POTTER! Que raios você está fazendo indo para o Dormitório FEMININO?

Ops.


	3. Se eu tô alegre

_Se eu tô alegre  
Eu ponho os óculos e vejo tudo bem  
Mas se estou triste eu tiro os óculos  
Eu não vejo ninguém_

_Por que você não olha pra mim?  
Me diz o que é que eu tenho de mal  
Por que você não olha pra mim?  
Por trás dessa lente tem um cara legal_

Muito bem, eu tinha uma detenção com a Lily. Uma Lily adorável, meiga, maravilhosa e espumando de raiva. O que podia ser melhor que duas horas sozinho com ela? Eu só precisava achar a porcaria dos óculos reservas dentro daquele malão idiota. Depois de uma busca longa, finalmente achei a caixa que minha mãe pusera os óculos e os coloquei apressadamente, descendo as escadas e quase tropeçando. Era mesmo uma droga que minha mãe me conhecesse tão bem. Talvez ela pesquisasse mais feitiços para reparar minha visão caso não tivesse mandado fazer uma centena daquelas coisas.

- O que eu tenho de fazer? - Perguntei, seguindo-a para fora da Sala comunal. Eu sei que posso parecer meio retardado e acho que faz muito sentido, afinal, eu só notei um pouco depois que estava ferrado. Mais ou menos no mesmo momento que ela anunciou minha detenção: Limpar a sala de troféus. Nada contra os troféus, eles são ótimos. Eu tenho alguns lá dentro e tudo o mais. Mas ela precisava realmente me fazer ficar na porcaria de uma sala mal iluminada com ela por sabe-se lá quanto tempo? Com quem ela estava tomando aulas de tortura? Elizabeth Bathory?

- Me mostre um de seus múltiplos talentos, Potter. Limpar sem magia. Tenho certeza de que aperfeiçoou a técnica com o passar dos anos.

Eu não respondi imediatamente, apenas aceitando minha punição por ser míope. Mas eu não posso dizer que teria achado ruim se eu houvesse chegado até o topo da escada do dormitório feminino - não que isso fosse realmente acontecer devido ao feitiço na escada que Sirius fez o favor de descobrir para que todos nós tivéssemos aquela informação vital. Comecei a limpar em silêncio, afinal, era uma detenção e eu precisava me concentrar na poeira ou teria problemas.

Foi assim que eu cheguei a maldita conclusão de que sou mesmo retardado. Eu já tinha problemas maiores. Eu estou apaixonado por Lilian Evans e ela não me dá a menor bola. Nem mesmo quando ficamos trancados na mesma sala. Não posso ser culpado por ter feito alguma coisa, posso?

- Eu tenho outros talentos, Evans. Tem certeza de que está interessada _nesse_? - Indaguei cerca de quinze minutos depois, quando ainda estávamos em um silêncio sepulcral. Confessarei que tive de reunir toda aquela coragem que me fez ir para a Grifinória no primeiro ano.

- Qual seria seu outro talento, James Potter? - É isso. Estou convencido de que ela se diverte me torturando, porque não posso imaginar nenhum outro motivo para incentivar essa conversa. Vai ver está óbvio que minha queda por ela é tão grande que parece que me joguei do Grand Canyon ou algo nesse gênero. Me ergui, sorrindo maroto e passei a caminhar na direção dela que apenas me encarou sem entender coisa alguma - eu tinha esquecido que ela é tão devagar quanto Remus nesse quesito. No fim das contas, talvez não estivesse me torturando.

- Eu prefiro te mostrar, se não se importar.


	4. Eu decidi dizer que eu nunca fui o tal

_Eu decidi dizer que eu nunca fui o tal  
Era mais jogo se eu tentasse  
fazer charme de intelectual_

Acontece que ela se importava. Só que os 57 segundos que ela demorou para dizer isso foram os melhores da minha vida. E só por isso que eu ainda pensava naquele beijo. Por isso e porque a minha cara ainda ardia quando Pads e Wortmail voltaram às cinco da manhã para o dormitório que dividíamos com Frank Longbottom.

- Ouch. Cara, isso foi um tapa? Porque se foi a Meadowes que fez isso com você, se prepare que o Remus vai te arrebentar ainda mais.

- Não, Sirius. Foi a Evans.

- É sério que a mão dela é pesada assim?

Resmunguei uns palavrões, fechando a cortina ao redor de minha cama em busca de privacidade ou ser deixado em paz e, pela primeira vez em seis anos, Sirius Black calou a boca e me deixou quieto. Vai ver é por isso que algumas pessoas insistem que somos um casal: nos entendemos sem precisar de muitas palavras. Sem falar que ele já havia me perdoado pela briga. Provavelmente.

Ano passado, quando todos estavamos tentando decidir o que fazer no resto de nossas vidas, Remus demorou uma eternidade decidindo até optar por Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Com tudo que estava acontecendo com o doido do Voldemort e todo o resto, eu decidi que faria o que desse pra ser auror. Sirius? Ele só queria irritar a familia de um jeito que estudasse pouco: unindo o útil ao agradável, decidiu se preparar para trabalhar com trouxas - ele adora aquelas motos mesmo. Peter não tinha ideia do que queria fazer, então simplesmente se matriculou em todas as matérias que nós estavamos. Exceto as que coincidiam, aí ele preferia ir com a minoria.

E é por isso que, duas horas mais tarde, nós nos separamos: Remus e eu fomos para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Sirius e Peter seguiram para Adivinhação.

- Eu ouvi boatos... - Começou Moony, parecendo hesitante enquanto caminhavamos apressados. Ele estava abatido, pálido e isso significava que Dorcas iria grudar nele feito chiclete assim que nós encontrassemos com ela. E ele me jura que são só amigos. Tá. E eu sou um boneco ruivo assassino e planejo matar todos que cruzarem o meu caminho na próxima noite.

- Em outras palavras: Sirius te contou. - Interrompi, rolando os olhos enquanto empurrava os óculos de volta ao lugar deles.

- É, foi mais ou menos isso. - Ele concordou com um sorriso divertido. - Mas ele disse que você e a Lily... Bom, fizeram algo além de se ignorar mutuamente.

- Ela me deu uma detenção.

- E?

- E eu tive de limpar a sala dos troféus.

- E?

- E me torturou durante quinze minutos, me deixando na mesma sala que ela sem permitir que a tocasse.

- E?

- É verdade que ela faz isso o tempo todo, mas não foi legal.

- James, estamos perdendo tempo aqui. Se não notou, estou muito interessado em saber como a mão dela foi parar na sua cara.

- Você é curioso demais para um cara tão certinho, Moony.

- Não ligo se não quiser falar...

- Eu não resisti. Eu a beijei por durante exatos 57 segundos, ela retribuiu e pensei que ela estava gostando. Até o momento em que ela ficou louca e se afastou como se eu tivesse... Sei lá, herpes. E só aí meteu a mão na minha cara. Satisfeito?

Em resposta, meu amigo ficou em silêncio. Era óbvio que estava achando a história engraçada. Quer saber? Eu não acho engraçado. Foi a minha cara que ficou vermelha, foi a minha garota que me rejeitou pela décima primeira vez_ esse_ ano. Tem um limite de foras que meu ego aguenta, sabia? E eu juro que não sou veado por estar falando isso.

- Prongs, eu estava pensando... Talvez você não faça o tipo de Lily.

- É mesmo? Eu não notei nas 11 vezes que ela me dispensou sem pensar duas vezes, Moony. Obrigado por me avisar. - Resmunguei de mau humor, fingindo não notar o ar de riso que o Lupin tinha. Era óbvio que todos se divertiam com minha desgraça. Primeiro os óculos. Agora a ruiva. O que tinha de tão engraçado ver eu me ferrando? Quer dizer, eu sou um ótimo amigo. Acho.

- Eu quis dizer que você não faz agora. Sabe, talvez ela goste de caras mais intelectuais.

- Remus, se você estiver dizendo que você gosta da Evans, eu vou quebrar a sua cara.

- O quê? - E dessa vez, ele realmente gargalhou. Eu deixei escapar um suspiro de alivio, mas isso durou muito pouco. Ainda não entendi qual a dele. Acabar com todas as minhas esperanças de uma vez? - Lily está com dificuldades em Transfiguração.

- E daí?

- Você tem um Excede Expectativas. Ela tem um Aceitável. Que eu saiba, sua nota é melhor que a dela. Na verdade, McGonagall só deixou ela fazer os NIEM's porque acha que ela pode melhorar um bocado. E adivinha só? Ela não está melhorando.

Eu encarei Moony como se ele fosse maluco por um segundo longo demais. Ele tinha de estar me zoando. Como raios ele tinha obtido tanta informação? É óbvio que eu perguntei. E ele respondeu com um vago "direto da fonte". E eu só entendi quando já estavamos dentro da sala e ele estava protegido por sua adorada Dorcas - às vezes eu detesto tanto essa garota. Remus estava me ajudando de um jeito que ele sabia que Lily não perdoaria: me contando segredos. Ele ia estar mais ferrado que eu quando ela descobrisse. Só que eu não estava ligando.

A aula foi chata e é tudo que tenho a dizer sobre ela. Nós nem aprendemos alguma coisa útil, só teoria sobre maldições imperdoáveis. Todos teriamos ganhado mais tendo mais uma hora de sono. Até mesmo eu e tenha em mente que eu arrumei um pretexto pra passar algumas horas perto de certa ruiva. A manhã passou tão lenta que na aula de Feitiços até dormi um pouco. O almoço estava em seu devido lugar quando finalmente chegamos no Salão Principal para aprecia-lo e meu alvo lia um livro - qual a novidade? - até eu me aproximar.

- Nenhuma palavra, Potter. - Tá, ela deve ter algum radar que apita anunciando minha presença num raio de 50 metros. Ou alguma coisa do tipo. Porque eu posso lhe jurar que ela não ergueu a cabeça. Eu teria notado se ela estivesse me encarando, vamos lá.

- Tem certeza? Porque eu pretendia te ajudar com uma coisa.

- Mais dos seus talentos?

- Com certeza.

Olha, eu sei que sou um idiota e minha abordagem é sutil feito um elefante. Mas eu estou desesperado, certo? Sem falar que esta é a primeira vez que a Evans cora por minha causa e eu posso ver isso claramente: as sardas ficam um pouco mais evidentes e um tom avermelhado cobre suas bochechas. Ela fica ainda mais bonita desse jeito e torna muito, muito mais dificil olhar nos olhos dela. Verdes, cara. Quem tem olhos verdes desse jeito?

- Estou esperando, James.

- Bom... Eu ouvi dizer que você está precisando de ajuda. Sabe, em Transfiguração. - Ela me analisou por um segundo ou dois antes de concordar com a cabeça de leve, sinalizando que havia entendido. Tomei como um encorajamento para que continuasse antes que a minha voz e coragem resolvessem sumir. E eu ainda me digo um maroto. Que vergonha, Prongs. - Eu pensei em te ajudar um pouco com isso.

Eu posso ter ficado maluco ou estar alucinando, mas posso jurar que ela estava sorrindo pra mim. Um sorriso pequeno, sem exibir os dentes e... Cara, ela está me torturando! Não há outra explicação. Vai ver eu ingeri algum alucenogeno nas últimas vinte quatro horas e a porra do efeito só começou agora - mas eu não me lembro disso.

- Sabe, James, eu realmente não entendo você. - E ela finalmente ergueu os olhos do livro (_Poções muy potentes._ Esse livro é um nojo, apenas para constar) para me encarar. - Mas eu topo com uma condição: eu não vou sair com você.

Doze vezes. DOZE! E eu nem precisei convida-la pra levar um fora dessa vez. Não vou ser dramático e dizer que meu mundo caiu. Não caiu. Mas pela primeira vez desde que eu me descobri gostando de Lilían Evans, eu pensei em desistir. Quer dizer, ela não é a única garota do mundo, é? E só porque eu estou gostando dela, nós somos perfeitos um pro outro - e não, não é porque ela é de leão e eu tenho 16. Ela não é de leão - nós não precisamos ficar juntos. Existem umas dois bilhões de pessoas no planeta, metade é mulher. Eu posso muito bem tentar uma outra, não é? E, levando em conta a droga do rumo das coisas, tem até a outra metade disponivel... Começo a desconfiar da minha própria sexualidade notando que pareço gay demais.

É isso. Vou desistir de Lily Evans e retirar minha oferta de auxílio acadêmico com o pouco de dignidade que me resta. E aí vou tentar dominar o mundo.

- Ei, Evans, eu só quero te ajudar com transfiguração. Mas você deveria mesmo considerar isso uma oportunidade para conseguir comida de graça.

Vamos dar um mérito a ideia de Remus: ele viu um meio de fazer com que eu e Lily ficassemos no mesmo ambiente por algum tempo e sem um motivo realmente bom para brigar. O que ele não previu é que a minha concentração próximo a ruiva era próxima a zero. Ainda mais quando eu estava tentando tirar o máximo de proveito da situação: já segurara a mão dela pra ajudar a agitar a varinha, já ficara perto demais sem que ela percebesse... Enfim. Depois que eu transformei um jarro de flores em um gatinho quando queria um bule de chá, devo dizer que minha carreira como professor teve uma morte precoce. Em luto por ela, eu e a ruiva ficamos calados por um tempo (ou talvez fosse só a estranheza da situação).

- Você é um fiasco. - Ela comentou com um ar de riso, sem a intenção de me ofender. Ofendeu, diga-se de passagem. Eu não sou bom como o marketing que o inútil do Lupin fez pra mim, mas também não sou ruim. Eu até consegui um EE nos NOM's e McGonagall me aceitou na turma dos NIEM's, não foi? Quem é que está pendurada, Lilían Evans? Não é o James Potter, posso assegurar.

- Só não estou me concentrando. - Resmunguei de mal humor, afastando-me dela na direção oposta da sala vazia.

- Se eu sair com você, vai se concentrar um pouquinho mais, Potter?


	5. Eu não nasci de óculos

_Eu não nasci de óculos  
Eu não era assim_

Quando você volta de um encontro às 4 da manhã, espera encontrar todo mundo dormindo como pessoas normais. Mas o cachorro do Sirius Black estava acordado. Quando foi que nos casamos para eu precisar dar justificativas a esse filho da puta? Aliás, porque eu tenho de compartilhar a minha vida quando ele, obviamente, não faz isso? Ele pensa que eu esqueci a droga do "Si" que a MINHA ruiva usou com ele?

- Não me diga que ela foi pra cama com você tão fácil assim.

- Vá se foder.

- Prongs, me diga que vocês usaram proteção...

- Não transamos, seu cachorro idiota.

Estávamos sussurrando, mas isso não seria necessário. Não quando Peter roncava tão alto no mesmo dormitório há apenas duas camas de distância. Enquanto eu me livrava da minha capa, o idiota apenas esperava uma resposta.

- Eu mostrei a passagem da bruxa caolha a ela. E nós jantamos. Só isso. Ah, ela também me fez prometer que não ofereceria ajuda com outra matéria para que ela não fosse obrigada a recusar.

- Mentiroso. Você está com um sorriso sacana, Jay. Você não estaria sorrindo por um jantar.

Ele está certo, é claro. A verdade é que assim que nós chegamos ao porão da Dedosdemel, eu não pude me conter. Não quando eu estava no escuro com a garota que gosto. Não sou culpado, sou? Só nos beijamos. Várias vezes. E eu achei que era uma boa ideia tentar ir um pouco mais longe que aquilo, mais ou menos até a segunda base. E ela ficara realmente muito puta. Agora, imagine a cena: nós dois no porão de uma loja de doces, uma iluminação pra lá de precária e a mão de Lilían Evans na minha cara. Certo, o pedaço da Lilían Evans tacar a mão na minha cara já é uma coisa corriqueira, mas relevemos.

- Então, tudo isso foi pra que você me usasse? De todos os lugares do universo, você me traz a um porão, James Potter? A DROGA DE UM PORÃO?

- Lils...

- FOI TUDO PARA DORMIR COMIGO, NÃO É? - Ela estava berrando comigo. A plenos pulmões. E eu só conseguia pensar o quão bonita ela é com raiva ou não. Eu sou maluco.

- Não! NÃO! - Tá, eu também tive de berrar. Devemos ter acordado o vilarejo todo, mas eu não me importo. - Eu me humilhei durante um ano e meio por um único motivo, Evans: te convencer de que quero passar o resto da minha droga de vida com você. Mas não dava pra te pedir em casamento na lata, não é? É preciso começar de algum ponto.

A ruiva pareceu sem palavras por alguns segundos e eu me senti realizado. Era uma vitória. Se eu estivesse sonhando, ela teria dito que me amava. Mas eu não estava sonhando, não é? Eu tornei a me aproximar, as pontas de meus dedos acariciando o rosto dela enquanto afastavam os fios rubros.

- Você quer sair comigo mais duas vezes, namorar, casar e ser a mãe dos meus filhos? Não precisa ser nessa ordem.

E, com a resposta dela, eu provavelmente me tornei o cara mais feliz do Reino Unido.


End file.
